


Don’t Blame Me, I Was Drunk

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blink And You Miss It Mentioned Sexual Content, Drunk Acts, M/M, Quackitynotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: In which George and Quackity were at a party, getting drunk with the person you have feelings for is not a good idea if your not prepared for the next morning.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204889
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	Don’t Blame Me, I Was Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NBRFVE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBRFVE/gifts), [FFrovg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFrovg/gifts), [Brain_Not_Found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Not_Found/gifts), [Burotinyo__Lima31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burotinyo__Lima31/gifts), [bylerthrives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylerthrives/gifts).



> Hello everyone! How are all of you doing on this fine day/night? I wouldn’t usually write a story like this but I just wanted to take my writing a bit further than normal, but I refuse to write smut because I can’t write it for the life of me lmaooooooo
> 
> I gifted this work to a lot of people, I know.... But I don’t want to write a story if i can’t give it to someone and make them happy. It’s always so heart warming to see their reactions. <3

Parties with friends are always something a person would enjoy. It was a place to socialize, get away from the parents (Not that we want to, we love our parents <3), meet new people, and really just be yourself. But when a group of teens and young adults get together in a big rowdy party, you’d only expect something big and stupid to happen. 

There was a lot of that, Technoblade was half drunk, sitting on a chair while mumbling some incomprehensible things. Probably some kind of demonic spell in Latin. Wilbur was sulking in the corner with a whiskey bottle in his hand, crying on and on about some guy named Jared. Philza, yes, Philza out of all people was dancing on the table with an invisible microphone in his hands singing (screaming) along to whatever song was blasting through the speakers. The others were also doing some kind of idiotic thing on their own, as if they were in their own world. Tommy and Tubbo stood by the entrance with amused faces as they scanned the room where their once-sane friends flailed around like birds.

No one noticed Quackity an George. 

The two were standing beside the stage where no one else was, talking about something. They were both tipsy as hell. It all seemed like a weird and quick blur. The lights, the music, the laughter, the voices. Everything about that night felt like dreaming with your eyes wide open. Except, usually you don’t have control over your own dream. This time, Quackity made the choice to bring a hand up to George’s check and kiss him softly. He made the choice to bring George back home with him. And he really wished he didn’t.

The next morning, Quackity was hit with two sudden feelings. One, his head hurt like hell. Two, something warm was curled up to his chest. One glance at the the person beside him and his head finally exploded, steam was practically blowing out of his ears as he thought very carefully about what happened the night before and what he’s going to do about it. After what seemed like hours of very painful thinking he decided to get out of the bed, sliding his arm out from George’s weight and falling on to the cold floor. All of a sudden, he felt the nagging urge to go back to the warmth but ignored it. He needed some coffee.

Quackity was sitting on the couch when he heard the soft footsteps of George’s coming from upstairs, his heart almost beat out of his chest. Whether out of fear of losing a friend or excitement for a new relationship, he wouldn’t be able to tell. A couple seconds later, George walked in. They shared a glance before Quackity told him to go get something to eat and then come sit down with him. George willingly obliged. He came back a moment later with a bowl of cereal in his hands and sat down with Quackity. They sat together in the cold and dark silence, which made Quackitys heart to race even faster than before.

After a few random conversations, George left. And Quackity watched as he walked down the oak plank path until he wa no longer in sight. He felt like screaming, crying, laughing, punching himself. Anything to make the pain in his chest go away. 

“I’m so stupid, what was I even expecting..?” The black haired boy mumbled as he curled into a ball on the couch, hugging his knees tight and burying his face in his legs. “A relationship? With George? Never.” And that’s where he began to doubt his every romantic emotion for George.

One month later. They had laughed it off, like it never happened in the first place. And every time it was brought up for some strange reason, it would be pushed back down into the depths of their souls. And it hurt. It hurt so fucking much to see George just going along with his plan of ignoring it when it was so obvious he didn’t want that. Quackity took no part in even thinking George would ever love him. And if there was ever a sliver of hope, it would be countered with a new and different reason why it would be irrelevant.

1: George is not the lovey-dovey kind of person. He doesn’t really want to mess with emotions to much and wants to focus more on his career than getting in a relationship. 

2: George is, probably, straight. Quackity knows that for a fact, he’s heard George say it before and he is a hundred percent sure it’s not a lie.

3: Let’s say George was hypothetically not straight. He’d probably not even be interested in Quackity at all. George deserves someone better, someone who makes him happy. Quackity can’t be that person.

There were many more ways he reasoned with his hopeful thoughts. Those were just the ones he used the most often. But all the thinking was not good for his health, everyone could see it. It was as clear as the sky that was gleaming over the SMP that day when Tommy talked to Quackity about his problem. He explained all of it, and at some point tears began to fall. It felt nice to let himself have a good cry. Tommy, was surprising patient with him and listened to each and every complaint, worry, statement, and feeling.

“You should tell him how you feel.” Tommy said softly, he rubbed his older friends back with his right arm in a comforting manner. Quackity snickered in response.

“Tommy, this is George we’re talking about. The literal Queen Of Broken Hearts.” (Do you like my song reference?) 

“Bull shit, George may be a blind bastard but he still has feelings. For you, I mean.” Quackity raised his eye brow in a sort of playful and curious way.

“How would you know that?”

“Well, let’s just say I pay better attention to people. I watch them, and if you’re really good at reading a person you’ll know what I mean. George just acts like an emotionless and cold hearted person to hide his true nature.” The blond explained, Quackity let out a laugh before saying how creepy it is to watch people like that. Tommy punched him lightly in the chest. And suddenly, it became a full banter of laughter and light hits here and there.

After a whole 5 minutes of laughing, Tommy dragged him to find George, who just so happened to be reading a book on Mexican L’Manburg. Quackity groaned complaints and even some cruses at Tommy before he was thrown at George. After regaining his posture, he walked up to the Brit and cleared his throat to make sure his presence was known. George turned around and smiled when he saw his friend before him.

“Oh, to whom do I owe the pleasure? Quackity, good sir, what brings you here on this fine day?” George said sarcastically, pushing his accent so he sounded like an overly posh rich person. His smile turned into a confused frown when he saw the serious look on Quackitys face. “Quackity?”

“Uhm, George. Can we talk?” The younger quietly mumbled. George nodded and they sat down on the grass together. “Listen, I know you probably don’t want to talk about this but... I can’t stop thinking about it and I have to bring it up, that night when you and I.... Slept together?”

George’s eyes seemed to grow wide before he hid his gaze from Quackity. The taller could see the blush on George’s ears only grow darker.

“And I know. You probably don’t feel the same way, but George I really like you, and I tried to tell you but I just couldn’t get it out of my system so I felt very guilty, especially because I know you didn’t want to sleep with me and-“ His rambling was cut short when George silenced him with his finger, bringing it up to Quackity mouth with a small and swift movement.

“I like you too.” George said calmly. Quackity, on the other hand, was freaking out internally.

“No you don’t.” He managed to whisper between his sharp breaths and shaky movements.

“I don’t think you get to decide that.” Was all George said before smiling hopefully and running his hand down Quackitys shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. It was all the encouragement he needed, he launched himself towards George and made the Brit fall on his back with Quackity hugging his chest on top of him. The sudden sweet laughter came back and they were both begging to shed a few tears.

“God, we’re fucking idiots.” 

“Then we must be a perfect match.” 

Quackity laughed again and hugged his new lover tightly, as if he was to afraid to let him go and lose him to the dark and negative world he had encapsulated himself in before. The hand that ran down his back was enough reassurance to tell him that George wasn’t going anywhere. Neither of them were, this was where they belonged. In each others arms, laughing and crying, while resting on the nation they made together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, that was harder to write than expected lmao. Anyways, I won’t be doing a quiz because I am determined to make my next fic a Luffy x Usopp one shot so unless you want a One Piece Fan Fic gifted to you, you’ll have to wait until my next QNF story.
> 
> Random question, how did y’all find my books anyways? 🤔🤔🤔


End file.
